Magic
Magic is the phenomena of using the elements to have effects. Apparently, according to Dr. Cranium's "theories", Magic is merely a type of science that nobody has bothered to research, but he isn't able to because he is too busy. Whether or not he is right is unspeculated. Any of the four classes can use Magic, and Paladins can even gain Magic by having around 300 Honour, as their good deeds spiritually enhance them. The elements are as follows: Fire (ie Flame Dart), Water, Lightning (Lightning Ball), Earth, and Pizza (Pizza). Apparently, these elements are also used in science. Magic Users who become especially adept in their fields can become "Wizards" by applying and going through the tests of the Wizard's Institute of Technocery. Magic Users use one type of Spells permanently learned from scrolls, the exact nature or process of these spells is not known. It does not appear that they require 'ritual', or necessarily verbal spelling/''phrases''. However there are larger spells that do seem to require more ritual such as portals and teleportation spells. However there are references to 'Chanting', incantations, curses, enchantments, and other types of spell casting as well. Baba Yaga seems to cast verbal poetic based spells on her enemies. Her hut also seems to respond to a phrase rhyme spell; "Hut of Brown, Now Sit Down". Those who can use word magic (or rely on word magic) are apparently referred to as Spellcasters as a title (though any magic user who casts spells is a 'spellcaster'). It appears that the two main components to spell casting is gesturing and incantations (however the individual incantations for each spell have never been revealed in the series). Gesturing can possibly improved by the use of a Wand, but they are not required to cast every spell. Many can be cast simply through hand gestures. Wands can also help in casting of spells, but its not known how they might related to magic wands. Other types of magic are related to alchemy and require potions. Certain potions can even dispel enchantments. Sometimes it requires an incantation to activate the potion. Spell phrases *Upon von Spielburg and all his clan, this Curse I now demand: What I will shall come full measure, so shall ye lose all that ye treasure. *Hut of brown, now sit down. *Hear me, oh Powers Of Klatha and Mana! Turn now my guest Into species called Rana! *Powers that rule Over regions soggy: Change this creature Back into a froggy! *Hear me, oh Powers Of Mana and More: Turn this fool back As he was before. *Powers of Night, Shadows of Day Heed now my Words! Henceforth you STAY! *Hear me, Oh Element of Air and Wind. Give me the power to save my own skin. *Presto, Change-o, Re-arrange-o! *Possible, Probable, my blue hen, Make it appear as I say when! *Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier, Make it snappy und bring it here! *Abracabadra and didgery-doo, Make the thing appear for you! *By the powers of all darkness, by the power of my name. Shall your soul be mirrored outward, and your body be the same! *In the name of Suleiman bin Daoud, the Binder, and by my Power as He Who Waits Behind: Take us to Iblis! *Pillar of Stone, Heed my command! Gargoyle, come forth, Destroy that man! *Floor of flame, enflame this fool! *Creature of Stone, Hear my command! Capture that human With your cold hand! *Demon, I call upon thee! Demon, I summon thee! Demon, I become thee! *Come forth, O Lord. By my power and by the forces held in this enchanted staff, I summon thee forth! *Tasty Treat, Now Retreat! *Hero near, Out of Here! *Spirits of the swamp and mire, Aid me in what I desire! Creatures of mist, Beings of Fog, Turn this human into a hedgehog. *Spirits of the Mist and Moor, Restore this man as he was before. *Spirits of the frigid north, Spin the water, draw it forth. Frosty Spirits, summoned twice -- Turn the water into ice!